


【汉知/知汉】往事一盅

by BoringSubmarine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoringSubmarine/pseuds/BoringSubmarine
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

01.

手机屏幕幽暗的蓝光照得被窝里的人眼睛疼。按灭手机屏幕的文俊辉下一秒又解锁了屏幕，点开Instagram，熟练地在搜索栏输入今晚搜索过无数次的ID——“joshuahong951230”。他一张一张滑过这个人过往的动态记录，在评论区和点赞列表里仔细查看每一个留下痕迹的过客，刷到最后一张照片的时候又翻回关注列表，将账号主人的220个粉丝和7个关注的账号首页一个一个点进去浏览，查无任何有效信息便退回来东翻翻西找找。

嘴下的死皮被青年的犬齿磨出了殷红的颜色。他抿了抿嘴，翻身打开电脑，点开领英里他昨天刚刚确认完联系网的教授，仔仔细细地研究起了对方的履历——Joshua Hong, 男，美利坚合众国出身加罗福尼亚人士，从小学到初中到高中到大学到硕士到博士，一直待在LA，寸步不离。学生时代就发表过论文无数，在谷歌学术上有3篇论文被分别引用过上百次。除了2013年与2014年两年间履历看起来比较空缺外，他的学生生涯看起来满满当当，用“一位从小优秀到大的美国人”这一句话就可以总结完毕。

但还是有什么不对。

文俊辉揉了揉疲惫的双眼，总觉得自己漏掉了什么重要的信息。

他点开了家庭聊天室，在群里小心翼翼地试探：“各位金主大人，我之前说过的那个教授年底到来世宗大学做学术交流，顺便讲几节课。他让我跟着他去见见世面嘿嘿😝 我想说要不哪天咱们全家人一起请他吃个饭吧！”

此时只有他哥哥没睡。

他哥哥已读了这条信息。

“是那位姓李的教授吧kkkkkkk 住宿呢？安排了吗？”

在锁定屏幕读到这条短信的文俊辉摇了摇头，抱着被子很快地进入了梦乡。

02.

“这完全不可能！毫无事实根据！”

“Totally无理数”

“净汉哥是百分之百的直男。虽然他从来没带过女生回家，但这并不构成你哥需要你跨国拉郎的理由。”

“洪教授虽然也不近女色，但他看起来也不是唐僧。”

“他们完全不认识，就算你把他们丢到广藏市场他们最多用英语交流一下哪家辣鸡爪和鱼糕比较好吃，而且会见的尴尬场合还是洪教授韩文不好你哥见义勇为上去帮人家杀价那种，开场白一定是’感谢感谢真的谢谢’那种。”

“别想了，六人定律即使成立，他们也需要通过你才会产生联系。”

“总之他们——不认识！”

以上是李知勋同学在听完文俊辉说他哥和万千少年少女的心动导师洪知秀教授可能是睡过的关系这一观点后所发表的看法，斩钉截铁，没有任何反驳的余地。

本次观点阐述之真挚，堪比几年前他们一拨人在玩大冒险时文俊辉福至心灵指使他去夜市门口free hug ，李知勋捂着心掏心窝子地说道：“这样的行为简直让我丧失了人类的尊严性！”

李老师的观点需要被好好尊重，于是洪教授和他哥肯定不认识。文俊辉对自己心理暗示道。

03.

而疑虑之所以是疑虑，大抵还是因为所关心的事既无法被证实，也无法被反证，更无法具体列出个一二三四将其中因果讲个明明白白。所有不必要的疑虑藕断丝连，像天花板上不戴眼镜决计无法看清楚的蜘蛛网，随风而动，作为客观存在不会因为来人的散光深重就就此湮灭。

早已将这个无厘头的想法抛之脑后的文俊辉在洪知秀用叉子卷起奶油意面的瞬间脑子里突然闪过对方在逼仄的小饭馆吃老大爷血肠汤饭的画面。

铁筷子。塞满糯米的血肠。热腾腾的内脏拼盘。以及一大盘冒着油花的酱猪蹄儿。

被这个画面雷得外焦里嫩的文俊辉看着对面小口吞咽着细面的教授，愣愣地问道：“教授，或许，你听过’血肠’这种食物吗？”

坐在他对面的男子笑眯眯地看着他：“听过呀，我之前有个朋友，给我推荐过来着。”

“好多年没联系了，但这次去韩国想见见他来着。” 

洪知秀额前的碎发留的有些长了，遮住了眼，眼神有些飘忽不定，似乎陷入了对往事的回忆。

文俊辉知道不好再多问，随即笑着岔开了话题。

04.

酒饱饭足，各自回家。

和小男孩喝了两杯烧酒之后，两坨红晕爬上洪知秀白皙的脸颊。他点开手机里的加密相册，熟练地输入一串数字密码。数字化时代将琐碎的生活记忆复原至你甚至能想起当时当刻用了哪种滤镜的程度，于是往事一一浮现。

彼时，他们还只是相逢一笑的好室友，在寸土寸金的central park 合租了一套两房一卫，过着早上9点一起用微波炉烤牛肉派，下课后就一起步行回家，在楼下的超市买点新鲜的肉菜蛋回家煮个晚餐随便凑着过的日子。

在孤寂的留学岁月，他们共享了很多美好的时光，感情升温几乎变得理所当然——煮的稀烂的米饭被对方就着泡菜吃完的时候，对方皱着眉头隔空教育弟弟不要当十八岁的小恐龙在家蹦跶的时候，因为对方太过漂亮而惹得男男女女都通过他送情书他佯装生气被对方抱着哄的时候，看他对着课业眉头紧锁突然起了打闹的心思往他脸上洒水的时候，以及难以清醒的早晨看见对方熟睡的红扑扑的脸蛋的时候，他都想捧着对方精致的脸，印上虔诚的一吻。

但是不可以。

对方熬夜通宵的话可以去给他送红参水；明明躺床上了对方说想吃意面可以立刻爬起来切配菜；假期打工的cafe里看见奇怪的女客人故意调戏对方可以告诉店长说那一桌让自己去；在吵闹的居酒屋里也可以借着酒精问首尔市民什么时候准备带他回家；可以登高，看天高云阔，灿漫星河，让北领地的巨石偷听少年心事；可以游海，听游鱼浅唱，珊瑚高歌，让大堡礁的碧浪清波推送他的心跳。

可以牵手，可以拥抱，可以推心置腹，可以眉目传情。

独独亲吻，此路不通。

照片里的雪花牛肉肥瘦相间，在炉火上炙烤出令人垂涎欲滴的模样。

他的喜欢也这样，炙热，夹生，滚烫。

洪知秀骨子里大概还是很理解韩国人的，“喜欢”和“爱”那么直白的两个句子在他心口咀嚼了上百遍，最后他还是笑着给对面睡眼惺忪的男生夹了一块刚烤好的和牛。

“你assignment弄完了没？弄完了晚上去情人港看烟花吧！”，对面的大男孩说出的话其实不太适合两个大男人去干。

“好啊”，洪知秀隐隐有些期待。

没弄完也会陪着去的。洪知秀暗道。

洪知秀故意打趣道：“说实话啊，说实话，净汉尼是喜欢我吧？！总是喊我干这样’gay gay的事情’” 

“原来知秀恐同的吗？”，尹净汉四两拨千斤无视了第一个问题。

“是啊，要是美国公民有澳洲的投票权我肯定投’NOT’啊！”  
尹净汉笑着推搡了身旁的人两把，“再给我演戏我就把你Instagram里在同性婚姻法通过当天所有彩虹过量的内容打印出来贴满整个客厅务必让每一个来家里玩的心怀不轨的学妹们都知道Joshua哥哥不爱妹妹趁早给我死了这条心！”

洪知秀隔着袖子拉住身边人的手，手掌的温度隔着冬日的棉服传来真挚的期待。

“你还是没回答我，你喜欢我吗？”

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

05.

熙熙攘攘的仁川机场，人来人往。文俊辉兴奋地推着小推车一路冲向出口，洪知秀怎么拉都拉不住

“哥！！！”，文俊辉冲着不远处西装笔挺的青年男子高声大喊，丝毫不在意周遭路人的眼光。

下飞机前洪知秀特意去了趟了洗手间，确认了这趟红眼航班没让他的眼角蔓延出一丝倦意，出门前好好打理的发型没有呈现出一丝凌乱，以及针织毛衣没有在任何奇怪的地方长出线头。重逢的片刻格外贵重，因此所有的细枝末节都像仔细敲打的代码，在奔跑的瞬间需要预演出数种因果。他跟随着大男孩的步伐慢悠悠的走着，在与青年目光交汇的一刻微笑着点了点头，得体又大方。

一米八三的大男孩挽着青年的手自然地介绍着：“哥，这位就是我一直跟你提起过的，洪教授！”

青年的眼神里满是宠溺的神色，他不动声色的接过洪知秀的拉杆箱，微微欠了下身子：“谢谢教授一直以来照顾我们俊尼，我是俊尼的哥哥，尹净汉。”

“俊尼哪里需要我照顾啊，我也有很多需要向他学习的地方。”

明明是很普通的初次见面，文俊辉却总觉得气氛有些不合理的干燥。他转头看向他哥哥，问道：“不对啊，你今天怎么不用加班？！”

尹净汉一边推着行李一边说道：“远方来客，肯定是请了假才来的啊！”

“劳烦尹先生了。”

“不客气。洪教授您要是不介意的话，叫我的名字就行了，听俊尼说，我们好像同岁来着。”，尹净汉将额前的刘海别到了耳后笑着说道。

文俊辉点着头附和道：“是呀是呀，教授和哥哥是一个年纪的人，是能用半语的关系的！”

“这样啊，那真的是挺好的呢。”

文俊辉发誓他从没有一刻见到过他能言善道的哥哥和思维敏捷的教授像现在这样寡言少语过。这两位对待uber司机的态度可能都比现在对对方要热情得多。

可当下文俊辉实在无暇深究这个转瞬即逝的想法。饥饿感填满了他全部的思考。

他左手勾着洪知秀，右手牵着他哥的手，开心地走向停车场，一路上不断好奇地看着一群带着口罩举着长枪短炮的少女像大军压境一般跟着几个高挑的男人迅速出了机场。

“这啥啊？”，对韩流文化输出水平的理解停留在《魔女幼熙》和《金三顺》等一众肥皂剧的文俊辉大为不解。

“SEVENTEEN。K-POP Band来着”。两人异口同声道。

久居本国的尹净汉对本土摇滚乐队有所耳闻并不奇怪，文俊辉转头看向平日里一本正经游戏都不怎么打的教授，狐疑地看着他。

“之前的对象特别喜欢来着，所以知道。”洪知秀小声说着。

这句解释落进了尹净汉耳朵里，轻轻柔柔的，像晶莹的雪花飘落在旅人的眼睫上，如果用沾满碎雪的双手揉揉眼皮的话大概会留下更多冰晶。刺骨的寒意被羽绒服抵御了大半却还是留下了风的痕迹。于是情况会变得复杂，逆旅的行人举步维艰，热衷抗辩的高手变得难以对话，左右逢源的聪明人困在早已熔断的脑回路里，徒留片刻吊诡的安静。

第一次听到教授谈起自己的感情文俊辉也不知道该如何接下这个话题，打着哈哈说“原来现在的小姑娘都喜欢这一型啊”“不错不错”“明天就去搜搜这都是谁”。

不想让弟弟尴尬的尹净汉一边打开后备车厢一边说道：“赶紧过来帮忙！也不知道你这箱头里装什么东西了这么重！这个绝对过23公斤了！”

“我来就好，俊尼进车里吧，不用过来了”，洪知秀伸手帮他抬了一把，始终回避着他的眼神。

冬日的朝鲜半岛始终是要飘雪的。尹净汉想。

06.

赤道以南的世界和赤道以北的世界在同一时间截点下对季节的认知截然不同。南半球的地表温度突破40度时厚重的雪层可能覆盖了首尔的屋顶，而北半球的盛夏又恰好是悉尼的无雪之冬。尹净汉每每思及冬季，总会说起前夜大雪，从窗台望去，目之所及，银装素裹。这段话听了非常多次的洪知秀同学也总会以北半球降雪区居民的身份附和着说“我们那儿也是”，在求同存异的原则下将谋求共性的范围扩展到“One world, one dream” 的程度，因此首尔和洛杉矶在冬季是否降雪这个问题上达成一致，让他们相遇的悉尼无辜成为异端。 

“下了一夜的雪，整个世界白茫茫的，特别漂亮”，美国青年戳着吸管喝着着韩国人给他买的珍珠奶茶，含糊地说道。

“好像我们还没一起看过雪诶”

“真的，等假期你来韩国吧，我带你去江原道滑雪。”

听到这句话的洪知秀默不作声，不知道在想着什么。他低着头，想起了半小时前尴尬的片刻。

他逼问尹净汉“你喜欢我吗”，满心期待首尔青年给他一个回复。

尹净汉放开了拉着他的手，指着不远处排着长龙的奶茶店，“走吧，去给未来的洪教授买奶茶”，脸上的表情淡淡的，瞧不出任何喜悲。  
随后排队的时候他们之间突然陷入了无言的尴尬，抓着各自的手机刷着根本刷不出来任何新动态的社交媒体软件。

排在他们前面的妹子们叽叽喳喳地说着他们听不懂的语言，偷偷瞥着他们大约在讨论他们的外貌，或者猜测他们的国籍。无法忍受这种氛围的尹净汉主动打破两人之间沉默。

韩国青年缓缓开口：“你年底回去吗？” 

“我是说美国”， 他接着补充道，但又在说出口的瞬间惊觉失言——他忽然间意识到了对方的故土有且只有美国，能配得上“回去”这一个动词的城市并不在东八区，而且他发现了在潜移默化中他居然以为他们同归一处。

这样的认知仿佛是掉入登山靴中的沙砾，对于矫情的人来说就会是个令人感到不便的存在；又或者像错位的字幕，在强迫症发作的片刻也只能怨自己不够大度。

“暂时不知道吧，目前没买机票，每次回家都跟长征似的，太累了”。

“你想跟我去韩国吗？” 尹净汉其实也不清楚自己为什么要这么说，似乎有意弥补刚刚那段空白。

点完单之后拿着小票站在一旁，看洪知秀不作反应，他又接着说：“首尔的平安夜特别有氛围，飘着雪，可以去弘大那边的夜市，年轻人们走在街上，抱着咖啡……”

对方越是不说话，他似乎越是紧张，絮絮叨叨着：“也可以在家里叫炸鸡和啤酒，我弟弟说韩国最近的配送服务非常发达……”

“地暖也很暖和，骨头烘得酥酥的，你睡我房间就好”。

“如果你不介意的话”。

尹净汉极少像现在这样显示出不安的情绪。这很不尹净汉——理解到这一点的美国青年有意拿捏着对话的分寸：“我记得你说过，圣诞节醒来的时候窗外飘着大雪。”

“下了一夜的雪，整个世界白茫茫的，特别漂亮”。

他将自己那杯奶茶的吸管抵到韩国青年嘴边，笑着开口：“好像我们还没一起看过雪诶！”

见桃花眼笑着眯了眼，首尔青年再次开口：“真的，等假期你来韩国吧，我带你去江原道滑雪。”

“嗯，就预定你房间半个床位了”。

洪知秀笑着答应了韩国青年的邀约，尽管他不知道他们有没有来日方长。

07.

在抵达了熟悉的餐馆后，尹净汉开始张罗着让洪知秀挑些喜欢吃的菜，疏离的气氛好像在经过从机场到市内这一段短暂的路途后有所回暖，两人又变成了文俊辉熟悉的、进退有度的模样。

“五花五花五花，请问五花点了吗？！” 文俊辉雀跃地问着他哥哥。

“点了，要不要来点脖颈肉？”，尹净汉自然地看向洪知秀。

洪知秀一脸茫然的看向文俊辉：“是哪里啊？颈肉？”

被知识分子逗笑了的大男孩伸出两指在洪知秀的天鹅颈轻轻敲了两下，说道：“是这里啦！”

“Josh笨笨。”

“俊尼也笨笨”。

美人的眼角桃华灼灼，蔓延四季。

看见这一幕的尹净汉低下头，若有所思地看着自己的手机屏保——不眠的歌剧院之上，花火盛放，流光溢彩。

数码相机有幸记录下了那一刻没有消亡的休戚与共。

当所有旁观者以中立的角度试图从尹净汉的态度中揣度两人的关系进行到哪一步时，往往会在尹净汉彬彬有礼的作答中品出对方话语里暗藏的利刃，如同铁面无私的判官笔，或者实施惩戒的蔷薇鞭，会在他人继续探索时重重落下，使来者被巨大的压迫感包围，自觉噤声。连他自己都感觉不到，他在对待洪知秀这件事情上，异常敏感，任何外来的自来熟的八卦势力都会被他用力过度地抵挡在外，寸步难行。

他们在环形码头上船，乘着夜风，面朝大海，狂躁地海风开始疯狂往他们脸上扇巴掌。

尹净汉的手机不识眼色的响了起来——本科的学弟噼里啪啦砸了一堆短信。

“怎么样”

“告白了吗”

“什么情况了”

“他答应你回去见家长了吗”

“有说得比较明显吗”

“千万别被误会比较好哦”

……

诸如此类，不胜枚举。收不住学弟破坏气氛的尹净汉干脆开启了消息免打扰。

洪知秀走到他身边，把脖子上的围巾接下来，挂在对方裸露在海风中的脖子上。

“里面没座位了，我们在外面站着吧”。洪知秀说。

尹净汉深吸了一口气，望着两岸璀璨的灯火，林立的高楼里是奋斗的人间百态，他拉住洪知秀在他脖子上系围巾的手，平静地开口：“我们在一起吧”。  
没有任何冗长的铺垫，告白显得极其突兀；没有任何复杂的赘述，示爱表达得很原始。

这甚至是连中学生大概都会嫌弃的一句没头没尾的告白，但在精神拉扯中游刃有余的聪明人们明白这句话的珍贵。

洪知秀抻开握在他手腕上的手，反手和韩国人十指紧扣。

他用虎口摩挲着对方的虎口，笑得不像是在被寒风扇着巴掌的人该笑的样子，转而说道：“我刚刚上来的时候好像没有嘀公交卡。”

尹净汉紧张的看着美国人说着不着边际的话。

“哎呦，行吧。”

“我们在一起吧。”

下一秒，灿烂的烟花在他们头顶绽放，洪知秀将丰润的唇抵在韩国青年嘴边，对方红粉的舌尖偷偷描绘着他干涩的唇纹。

世界的喧嚣并没有停止，但洪知秀好像什么吵闹的声音都听不见了，他只能听见青年压抑在喉间的滚烫的喘息，和灌入脑海的交欢的水声。


	3. Chapter 3

09.

开车送文俊辉去见朋友之后，缓缓升起的车窗困住了相对无言的两位成年人。

密闭的空间里充斥着巨大的沉默。

“俊尼是故意的”。想来两人之间的联系大抵这只剩下宝贝弟弟，于是尹净汉打破沉默，试图去抓住点什么一笑泯恩仇的可能性。

美国青年冷笑一声：“你为什么觉得什么人都跟你一样，所有事情都是’故意的’、计算好的、do it on purpose的，你真的很幽默。”

洪知秀忍不住显露出刻薄的一面。

“他真的很单纯的”，大概是意识到场面有些难看，他又补充道，“很有分寸，也不用我照顾”。

“你觉得他做不到的事情，他不需要别人帮忙也可以做的很好”。洪知秀淡淡地说道。

尹净汉默不作声，如鲠在喉。

将车子停在的便利店旁边，汉城街头不眠的便利店和雪梨12点开始沉睡的超市截然不同。至少啤酒的种类截然不同。

洪知秀看着那人下车、锁车、提着一箱青岛和喜力放进后背车箱再上车，愠怒显而易见。

尹净汉脸绷的很紧，下巴微微抬起，眼神冷冷地盯着洪知秀不说话。

汽车引擎发出愤怒的哼鸣，挂上倒车档的尹净汉迟迟没踩油门，过了半晌，他把倒车档复位到空档，看着洪知秀的眼神很是错杂。

锋芒毕露的尹净汉曾几何时这样狼狈过——他像卸了气的皮球一般靠在驾驶座的椅背上，盯着不远处的明晃晃的酒店灯牌，慢慢说道：“这两天要帮忙就说”。

“我就不带你回家了，俊尼带你回去，更合适。”

洪知秀面无表情地闭上双眼假寐，胸口中仅剩的一点骄傲不予许他对此进行回应。

为什么已经分开这么久了他还是会对对方冷冰冰的话语感到难过呢？

这真的太糟糕了。

就在这样想着的时候，尹净汉已经转着方向盘将他送到了酒店的停车场。他重重的叹了一口气，并没有急着将车锁打开，而是按住洪知秀试图解开安全带的手，转头看着对方湿润的双眼。

他并没有准备好任何腹稿，亦没有想好怎样才能让自己开起来不像造成这样的局面的始作俑者，他只是放低声音，试图在土崩瓦解前让彼此的关系看起来还剩一层不能朽坏的包浆，被白蚁蛀空的建筑还有一点回旋的余地。

他低声问：“这些年，你过得好吗?”

洪知秀仰起头，似沐浴圣光的虔诚的受洗者，在那人雕刻一般的侧脸上落下虔诚的一吻。而后他又像什么都没发生过一样，不甚在意地将吐露出的话语喷洒在对方鼻尖的绒毛上——“怎么，尹先生以为我来千里送炮吗？”

10.

自那次接风洗尘后，文俊辉几乎夜夜都不着家，不是说工作对接到太晚了在教授住的酒店睡下了，就是说和昌源来的朋友吃羊肉串小聚。这种昌源来的朋友也随时可以是釜山来的朋友、南扬州来的朋友、中国辽宁省来的朋友、或者是纽约来的朋友……总之他归家期间，隔绝全家，也隔离爱。

在尹净汉以“一天一啤酒，苦闷统统走”为指导方针进行人类活动的第十天，他终于等来了自家弟弟的主动联系。

电话那头的文俊辉声音像裹了芋泥一样，甜甜糯糯地说道：“哥哥，我们教授今天下午来拜访爸妈了，妈留他吃晚饭。我们想问你你回来吃吗？你回来的话，我让妈煮多一点饭。”  
“OK啊，我下班就回去，你们先吃，不用等我。”他不咸不淡地回复道

工作起来一忙就忘了时间，一转眼到了下班尹净汉便迫不及待的回到了家中。饭桌上的人热络地畅聊着时事，从科学研究到明星八卦，从南半球的珊瑚礁之死聊到北极圈的冰川融化，从1837年石油危机聊到《对不起我爱你》里的名场面。

尹净汉自然地加入到对话中，隐没在家人和美国青年的谈笑中。

整个场面应当是相当和谐的，至少是每与一丝诡异的停顿的。唯一令他震惊的一刻大概是在文俊辉在此期间夹起了一块血肠送到洪知秀嘴边，笑着说道：“啊——秀秀 please张嘴~”

美国绅士红润的唇笑着含住那块血肠，笑着轻轻打了学生一下。

“阿姨，你看，俊尼总是没大没小，没个正形！”，洪知秀的眼神满是宠溺，看得尹净汉很是不舒服。

文母倒数觉得这样的场面很是有趣，插着腰装模作样地佯装生气着说：“怎么跟老师说话的呢，还管人叫秀秀，皮痒了是不是？！”

“哥哥，救我！” 文俊辉站起身来躲到尹净汉椅子背后。

尹净汉转身点着头，“救你救你，先把拖鞋穿上哈！”

于是大家笑作一团，纷纷开启文俊辉吐槽模式共话眼前这位小朋友的101个可爱且需要提出来严肃吐槽的地方。

不知觉间便到了休息的时刻，文母依依不舍地拉着洪知秀的手让他记得常来玩儿。尹净汉主动提出送和父亲喝了点小酒的洪知秀回酒店，洪知秀推脱再三尹净汉仍是坚持，左右为了让场面好看，洪知秀最终还是接受了对方的提案。

11.

早已不疑有他的文俊辉并不会在认识洪知秀三年后无聊至极的打开洪知秀大学时期的硕士论文。但他打开电脑，试图关机睡觉的时候电脑里仍未登出的聊天软件却弹出了挚友的短信。  
李知勋给他发了一句：“你快看洪教授之前的硕士论文哈哈哈哈哈！”

“题目看起来一本正经，那个data的来源真的太好笑了。” 李知勋补充道。

被勾起了好奇心的文俊辉冲到学校的图书馆网站就是一顿搜索，下完文章后试图用鼠标将页面滑到Data那个部分的时候却在不经意间瞥见了在一篇论文中对研究人员而言最不显眼的那个部分。

文俊辉瞪大了双眼，夸张地捂住了自己的嘴。

他觉得他什么都懂了，所有他认为不合理的蛛丝马迹都有了合理的解释——哥哥常常提及的美国室友，哥哥嘲笑过的美国人不懂血肠的美，哥哥说过的情人港与不夜天，悉尼歌剧院的海风和唐人街的珍珠奶茶，大堡礁的晕船狂吐的美国亲故在下水的时候游得比谁都快，南半球没能降落的鹅毛大雪和可能会在冬季带回家的大约是金发碧眼的外国人，他从来没过问过的室友的名字和洪知秀每每提及韩国时若有所思的神情……

在将这一切连串起来之后，他突然间又股强烈的落泪的冲动，泪腺仿佛不受控一般让水汽晕湿了眼眶。

被爱意包围着长大的文俊辉完全无法设身处地思考这两位哥哥是如何熬过这些秘而不宣的岁月的：他在洪知秀面前上蹿下跳的时候，洪知秀会想起尹净汉吗？他每每跟家里人讲起对他十分照顾的教授的时候，他哥哥是如何铁这心装聋作哑的？再次重逢的时候，他们是如何再次客套的认识对方又彬彬有礼地瞒着他演着’nice to meet you’的戏码的？又或许他们早已钝感，在过去搁置过去，对未来无所期待，那么他们又是如何平静地共处一室的？

眼泪滴落到电脑键盘上，文俊辉慌乱地用手背蹭掉啪嗒啪嗒往下掉的眼泪。

他再一次在心里仔仔细细地默读着那段文字：

“ I would also like to acknowledge my dearest roommate, Jeonghan. I could not have completed this dissertation without your unconditional love and support. You encouragement helped me get through the long nights and tough days. Words cannot reflect how much you mean to me. I love you, as always. * ”

12.

“我有话想对你说。”

“好。”

13.

跟在洪知秀身后走进酒店房间的尹净汉看见对方面无表情的打开冰箱拿出两罐啤酒。

洪知秀拉开啤酒罐后在床边坐下，试图让自己看起来云淡风轻地说道：“说吧，俊尼的兄长。”

“真的谢谢你这些年在外面一直照顾着俊尼。在和他的通话过程中，他一直提起你，偶尔叫你洪教授，偶尔叫刷刷哥，托你的福，他好像在求学过程中少走了很多弯路。谢谢啊，刷。” 尹净汉喝了一口酒，小麦的朴实感灌入鼻腔，而后缓缓开口。  
看洪知秀不说话，他又接着说道：“你也老大不小了，回去后和俊尼把事情定下来吧！”

“我是家里的长子，我替你们顶着，你们安安心心在一起就好，其他的不用担心。”

“等汇率好一点的时候我再给他打钱。”

“我的傻弟弟肯定是不敢和我说的，到时候你们事情办妥后你给我发个邮件就行。我人就不去了。” 一口气把话说完后，尹净汉仿佛放下了心中的一块大石，举起啤酒罐想笑着跟对面的美国青年碰杯。  
洪知秀闷头灌了一大口，抬眼对上了尹净汉的潇洒自在的眼神，双手抱胸，冷笑着说道：“你没有任何想对我说的吗？作为法律意义上是完全民事行为能力人的尹净汉同学，不是谁的哥哥，谁的儿子，谁的室友，谁的同学，在鸽了我这么多年以后，没有一点想对我说的吗？”

洪知秀咬着牙咄咄逼人的样子时隔多年以后再次出现，上一次见到这种场面的时候尹净汉应该还在买奶茶。

尹净汉深吸一口气，站起身将空酒罐丢到垃圾桶里。

他背对着洪知秀，看着桌上排列整齐的文件袋，每个字都像从嗓子眼里挤出来一样——“没有，祝你幸福”。

祝你幸福，在适合你的天地，和我宠爱的亲人，拥抱不需要我参与的美满和人间苦乐。这句话是隐没在尹净汉脑海里的后半句话。

“我不接受你的祝福！”，洪知秀拉住尹净汉的手恨恨地说道。

“我喜欢俊尼，是因为他是你的弟弟。我对俊尼好，也是因为我有私心，因为你拜托我照顾他。”

“因为你从来都是想来就来，想走就走，所以你从来没有考虑过我的立场和我的感受。”

“如果我想要追你的弟弟，现在不用你劝我早就可以甩房本了！”，在极其愤怒的时候美国青年不自觉红了眼。

尹净汉闭上双眼听着前任的怒骂，张开双臂试图补给一点迟来的爱意。他摩挲着爱人曾经染色过度的头发，支离破碎的毛鳞片即使在换回黑色后还是会在发尾分叉。

洪知秀的眼泪不听使唤的滚落在尹净汉的衣襟上，晕出一小块水渍，即使一开口就是哭腔美国青年还是梗着一口气，挣扎着喃喃道：“我不会原谅你的，我真的不会原谅你的。”

“‘千里送鹅毛，礼轻情意重’，我把我整个人都送来了，你居然一点点表示都没有？尹净汉，你是人渣吧？！” 整张脸埋在尹净汉颈间的洪知秀哭着说，抱着尹净汉的手还抡着拳头捶着英俊的首尔青年挺拔的后背。

过了半晌，在道德枷锁与自由恋爱的边缘思想斗争的尹净汉终于在脑内搏斗了一千次后选择去忘记多余的责任感，迎接属于自己的人生，不是谁的哥哥，不是谁的儿子，只是这个名字下对应的一个经济独立的个体，拥有爱与被爱的权利，无论这样的爱意属于属于普罗大众定义的“异端”，无论相伴一生的人能不能让他周边的人认同。

他捧着美国青年俊俏的脸，在他秀丽的唇峰上印下深深的一吻。

他的男孩明明已经是受人尊重的教授了，却还是在唇齿相依的那一刻留下少年的热泪。

尹净汉从深吻中拉回理智，看着美国人过去与现在的面容在眼前交替，被亲肿了的唇瓣红艳艳的，惹人垂涎。

他凑近那人的鼻尖，将酒气喷洒在对方鼻尖的绒毛上，一字一顿

——“教授大人，下周末，去江原道，看雪吗？”

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 译文：  
> “我也要感谢我最亲爱的室友，净汉。没有你无条件的爱与支持，我恐怕无法完成我的论文。你的鼓舞使我度过了漫漫长夜与艰难白昼。语言文字无法表达出你之于我的意义。爱你，一如既往。”


End file.
